Pokemon Go - Trinity of Monsters
by Kelvin123459
Summary: A story to incorporate the characters that we love from the Pokémon GO game (Spark, Blanche and Candela) into the original Pokemon games. It is based on the adventures of the traveling team leaders since childhood to adulthood. **NOTE** This story was made by a fan of all Pokemon games since 1996. Therefore, the story is detailed with information regarding every game.
1. Late Morning

Spark woke up almost too excited. He ran down the stairs, passing by the empty rooms of the house. Almost too many. The floor was too cold for his bare feet to handle, so as he jolted back into his room and put on his shoes.

"Candela and Blanche must be tired of waiting by now. They'll kill me," he muttered to himself as he tied up his shoelaces. His fingers kept entangling one another, making it real hard to tie. He hadn't notice the weird smell his room held. Maple Syrup? Apples? Stinky Wet shoes? Odds were it was a combination of all three.

He was about to bolt out of his room again when a big figure held him at the door. Large strong arms. White skin. Blonde Spiky Hair.

"Uncle Surge!" Spark said surprised.

"Hey boy," he replied with a grin. His voice was deep and thick. "Where are you going in such hurry?"

"Blanche and Candela are waiting for me just outside of the Pokémon Center. Today we get our voucher from the Pokémon Fan Club Chairman," he noticed his voice was almost intelligible but he _was_ in a hurry after all. "Sorry. I gotta go."

His uncle stopped him, grabbing him by his pineapple yellow hoodie. The veins on his arms pumped up slightly but his muscles contracted just enough to mark their way onto his green cargo tank top.

"What now uncle?" Spark asked annoyed.

"Well, I was guessing that maybe, since you are heading out… on public… you might want to put some pants on. I am not sure Blanche and Candela would appreciate the view of your Eevee boxers."

"Huh? What?" Spark glanced at his bare legs. No pants. Only his white underwear with Eevee patterns on them. "Ahhh! What is wrong with me?!"


	2. The Chairman

After taking some time to brush his teeth, Spark-with-pants ran as fast he could towards the Vermilion City Pokémon Center. Rays of sun were casted upon his face, creating an undesired heat upon his face. He pulled up his hoodie and kept running; heart ponding hard against his chest.

Two minutes later he was by the door of the red building. Candela and Blanche resting against its walls.

"Hey Spark!" Candela greeted him with a muscular hug, taking away all his breath and probably fracturing some ribs. Her short red hair and tanned skin brushed against his cheeks and her everlasting smell of cinnamon filled his insights. "How's that blonde spiky hair holding up?"

"Hello Spark," said Blanche, softly patting his head after Candela freed him.

Her hands were cold. They always were. But it was a pleasant feeling in this hot summer day. Spark wasn't sure how she could be wearing her jacket on a day like this. He gave her the lapis blue jacket last winter, as a birthday gift, and she wouldn't take it off after that. Only watching her long white hair over her shoulders made him feel asphyxiated.

"Too much for asking you to be here in time," she said as she read her watch.

"Sorry. I was watching Cynthia's battle against Byron," he said with glint on his eyes. "She is so gorgeous, and powerful. That Gible is super strong too. I am telling you, this might only be her first badge but she's got potential. Anyway. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. I told you to be here some time before that scheduled. I knew this would happen.

That was Blanche. Always too organized for her own good.

"Good. Now that we are all here. Let's go get our vouches," Candela said as she grabbed a small heavy bag from the floor.

"What's in there," Spark asked. Curiousness in his voice.

"Something."

 **...**

Vermilion city was a bigger city than what it looked like. On the road to the Poké Fan Club, they found a parked truck selling berries. They stopped by and bought some Orans and Razzs. At first, Spark was unsure if the man would sell extravagant fruits to a couple of ten years old but apparently, he couldn't care less.

"Straight from the Sinnoh Region" he said, almost proud of himself. "Got my little buddy here in one of my casual pickups," he added as he gave his Bidoof a friendly lean.

Candela and Spark started eating the berries right away, but Blanche insisted on cleaning them first.

It was a beautiful day. Hot, but beautiful. The sound of Pidgeys and Spearows could be heard in the distance. Young trainers battling. The Poké Mart salesman yelling his daily offer. Pokémon playing with each other.

 _Pokémon_.

Spark, just couldn't wait to get his own.

A couple of minutes later, they found themselves knocking at the door of the Poké Fan Club, were they would get their vouchers to get a free bike.

Although, it wasn't free. It was certainly not free. They had worked long days grooming Pokémon to get their own bike. In his mind, Spark was concerned about what he would do with a million-dollar bike, but he tried not to give it much thought. Besides, the Chairman was a multimillionaire man, buying him another bike would be no problem, at least in Spark's head.

A door opened in an awkward manner, articulated, perhaps. An old small figure materialized behind. Fancy clothing, a shining steel walking stick and some big shades that looked out of place on his tiny face.

"Oh, Candela, Blanche. How are you?" He greeted them. "How are my favorite girls in Vermilion doing?"

Spark was so enthralled, he almost didn't notice he hadn't mentioned him.

"Hey!" He yelled, calling out his attention. An infuriating look marked on his temple. "What about me?"

"Huh? Oh. What was your name again?" Spark looked at him seriously, expecting a joke. But nothing happened. The Chairman had really forgotten his name.

"Spark," he answered. Annoyance in every wave of his voice. "The name's Spark."

"Spark? That's an odd name for a young girl."

"Ahhhh? What is wrong with you? I am not a girl! It would be easier to mistake Candela for a boy than me for a girl old man!"

Candela sent a punch right to his stomach, taking away every oxygen molecule in his lungs.

"Right. Did you come to visit to hear about my Pokémon?"

Spark, was still trying to grasp some air, so Candela answered. Of course, it would be the answer Spark would expect from an angry Candela.

"Of course we didn't come here to hear about your Poké…"

Her voice was silenced by Blanche. Now it was Candela the one looking for some air.

"Yes sir, but we also had other issues we wanted to discuss."

"Oh yes, yes. Very well. Come on in."

Blanched followed the Chairman right away, ordering them to follow. Candela remained breathless, on her knees, muttering something repeatedly.

Spark leaned by her side, trying to make sense out of the noises.

"What a cold devil she is," she repeated, looking at the ground.

Spark couldn't help but laugh at her words. Then, he murmured:

"You'd make such a great couple."

And he walked inside, with a grin from side to side.


	3. Among Dreams and Battles

"My favorite Rapidash... It's... cute... lovely... smart... plus... amazing... you think so?... oh yes... it's... stunning... kindly... love it! Hug it... when... sleeping... warm and cuddly... spectacular... ravishing..." the old chairman kept repeating over and over. Perhaps there was even a pattern to his words. Spark found himself counting with his fingers the times he used an adjective to describe his Pokémon.

Years had passed in Spark's, head. Centuries, possibly.

The room was lighted up by the smell of pie, berries and macaroons. Clouds of sweet smell, rustled across his face every now and then, making him hungry. The cracking wood on the chimney set up a placid and relaxing atmosphere.

But the old man kept talking and talking. Candela looked furious on one side of the couch. On the other, Blanche faked her attention on the old man almost like an expert. And in the middle, Spark fell asleep.

 **…**

He was in Route 10, right above Lavender city training one of his many Pokémon in a cavern.

"Let's go Jolteon!" he screams enthusiastic as he summoned his Pokémon to battle a trainer's Zubat.

The realism of this dream felt superb. It was like watching that 8k TV that flashed high quality Kalos scenery through the glass window of the Celadon Department Store. He used to walk miles just to look at the beautiful pictures. Strange Pokémon. Fancy clothes. Cute girls. It seemed like a great place to be.

"Jolteon, zap it with a Thunderbolt!" he ordered as he gestured movements with his hands, just like a trainer would do.

Battle after battle, he fought along his Pokémon. A strange feeling filled his guts every time he won a battle. Happiness. Pride. Strength. All of it was present.

The day had grown tired and the sun was slowly fading away. The moon replaced it up, along with millions of shiny stunning stars. But before heading back to Lavender city, he and his partners had to regain some strength, so they walked to a small valley just outside the cave, with a strong clear river by its side. Thick green grass covered the ground where he stood.

On the other side of the valley, a tall building with basic gray walls and dense vines crawling over. Heavy red pipes were crazily connected around the structure. Four chimneys stood up on the roof, high enough for clouds to cover their top. He had heard Uncle Surge talk about it, the old Kanto plant. Abandoned long ago; right after remodeling the electric systems of the country.

The day had darkened considerably and he could swear he felt a raindrop.

Although the grass was strong and condensed were he stood, a small path had been made across it. There, the plants were yellow and weak. Stomped all over, again and again.

He took a small step forward, and cursed at the mud on his shoes. He then proceeded more carefully, jumping over the few rocks he could find. The distance felt longer with every hop, as if older Spark had not done his leg works in a while.

The reflection of the moon shone over the tinted dirty windows of the abandoned building. Nothing could be seen from outside. He stood in front of the door, where a small ray of light beamed dimly through the frame. The moon was now blocked by dark rain clouds, and the black window shone no more. Jolteon, stood at his side. Ears up. Eyes widened. Senses alert.

Spark pushed the hefty glass door.

He expected screaky sounds and a strong friction but for his surprise it went smoothly. Too smoothly.

Silence had swooshed away as soon as he got inside. The inside was noisy, with disorganized sound. A rush of cold humid air crawled over his body. Spark soon realized that he stood on a second floor, on a balcony or a viewer of some kind. A strong light radiated from the middle and down into the building. He approached carefully, Jolteon at his heels. It was not the noise that worried him, but the sudden movements he could make.

As he got closer to the edge of the veranda the sound increased considerably, almost unbearable. The air turned chillier and the light became stronger.

Spark could not believe his eyes.

Down, on the underground floor, an enormous machine was powered. Cables, levers and buttons had been placed almost aimlessly over distinct panels of it. Conveyer belts moved on each side, carrying tons of syringes with a yellow liquid in them. A group of scientists sat by their desks, filling reports or whatever scientists do on their desks.

Spark focused his eyes on the middle, where something had caught his attention.

"For Arceus love," he muttered to himself.

A massive clear vault poised itself in the middle of the machine… with a Pokémon inside.

He could not recognize the Pokémon, not from that distance, so he searched for a way down.

Not so far away, he could see an elevator, behind some mountains of debris. Spark ran ducked across the floor and hid behind the dust hump.

He felt like those detectives in TV, hiding behind the corners two observe ahead. From this distance, he could hear some steps. His hearing had surprised this day. Candela and Blanche always reminded him how deaf he was and blamed all his videogames for it.

Company was not expected at this rate, but there was only one way he could get away into the elevator. He stood up, jumped over the dirt hill and called for Jolteon.

A Pokémon battle was ahead.

The guards quickly spotted him and as trainers' etiquette stated, he threw his Pokéball across the field.

"Arcanine, Fire Fang!" he ordered, even before his Pokémon got out.

 _Arcanine?_ Spark thought. Those are Pokémon used by the national Police, not by thugs protecting illegal researches.

Red flames materialized on the foe's mouth, just as he ran towards them.

"Quickly, Thunderbolt. Go!" Spark yelled just before Jolteon sent bolts of electricity towards the opponent.

"Dodge," the man shouted and his Pokémon maneuvered his way around Jolteon's move. "Now use Flare Blitz."

Fire Blitz was a fast move, so Spark had to find a way to out-speed the opponent and avoid the attack. "Jolteon, use quick attack to run across the field!"

Jolteon's speed was impressive, dashing over the uneasy floor like it was a scroll on the park. Arcanine could not ever keep up with his speed.

"Arcanine, Extreme Speed!"

Sparks hopes collapsed immediately as he saw Jolteon getting bumped over by Arcanine's powerful attack.

One. Two. Three times.

It seemed impossible to counter attack them now. Jolteons have an amazing speed and special attack, but they are an easy prey on hands of a faster Pokémon.

And then, it struck him.

"Jolteon. Use Discharge while speeding!"

Jolteon looked back to him and gave him a slight nod, before getting jarred back by another attack.

Then, it stood up. Legs strong and eyes sharp. He jolted across the floor again summoning clusters of bolts all around him.

Arcanine tried to stop his attack but its speed was already too much. He crashed directly onto Jolteon's Discharge and got paralyzed.

"Girdle him pal and end this with a Thunderbolt!"

A plethora of smoke, lifted over after the attack and rendered them blind for a second. This was his chance to get to the elevator, before the other guards challenged him too.

He took Jolteon's Pokeball and called upon his Pokémon to rest. Rushed across the room and pushed the buttons as hard as he could. The elevator flicked open almost instantly. He jumps right in and pushed the buttons again, this time to the base floor. A gunshot was heard and a bullet hit the frame door. Another, the wall. Either their aim was terrible or they were still sightless by the smoke. He could not see to the other side, where darkness had taken over after the battle had ended.

Three bullets later, the doors of the elevator closed and he proceeded down to the building's base.


End file.
